Holding On To You
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when two mutual friends of the WWE superstars are set up on a date with each other? Both are WWE stars, but one is related to a CSI. Will they find love? And will they be able to withstand the drama of a crime that has them thrown for a loop?
1. Chapter 1

Holding On To You

*Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. Thanks for reading and please review. ~ Krista Hardy-Cena*

Chapter 1

Taylor Stokes was fairly new on the woman's roster, but she could hold her own. She wasn't new to competition and she wasn't new to back stabbers either. She had made a few friends since she started working for the WWE. Some of her new friends included Randy Orton, John Cena, Ted DiBiase, Eve, Kelly-Kelly and Layla. She enjoyed hanging out with her new friends and soon she felt like one of "family".

"Hey Taylor. Some of us are going out after the show tonight. You should come with us." Layla stated.

"I would love to but I don't think I should." Taylor responded as she laced up her boots.

"Awe. Come on. It will be fun." Eve stated.

"Who all is going?" Taylor asked.

"Randy, John, Ted, Zack, and the four of us." Kelly answered.

"You should really come with us. Nothing bad will happen." Layla responded.

"Alright, I'll go." Taylor agreed as the other ladies cheered.

While the girls were finishing up getting ready for their matches that night, across the arena the men were sitting in their locker room talking as they got ready for their matches. Zack Ryder was currently dating Eve, John was dating Layla and Randy was dating Kelly. That only left Ted without a date.

"You are going out with us and the girls tonight aren't you?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. What's the point? There is no one here for me." Ted answered.

"Sure there is. Maybe the girls already have someone for you." John stated.

"I doubt that." Ted responded.

"Dude, come on. It will be fun. You gotta loosen up and relax." Zack stated.

"If I go out with everyone tonight, will you leave me alone?" Ted asked.

"Yes!" Randy, John and Zack all answered.

"Alright!" Ted responded. "I'll go."

What Ted and Taylor didn't know was that their friends were trying to set them up together. They all knew that Ted and Taylor were perfect for each other, but they just didn't realize it. Randy knew that Ted liked Taylor from the moment he first saw her, but Ted was too absorbed in his career two years ago that he ignored the signs and ignored Taylor.

Taylor on the other hand, wasn't really interested in dating anyone. Sure her career was taking off and she was finally making a name for herself in the WWE universe, but she really didn't have the time for a relationship with her schedule. Taylor finished getting ready for her match and made her way to the gorilla position.

After the show was over and everyone was showered and changed, Eve, Layla, Kelly and Taylor made their way to the hotel to get ready to go out. John, Zack, Randy and Ted were also getting ready to head out. John and Layla kept texting each other to make sure that Taylor and Ted didn't back out of the date. Randy and Kelly were doing the same thing.

The girls had just finished putting on the last details before going out, where there was a knock at the door. Kelly smiled and walked over to answer the door. Randy, John, Zack and Ted were all standing there waiting for the girls.

"Are we all ready to go?" Randy asked.

"We sure are." Kelly stated as she kissed his cheek.

"Then lets go! Baby, you look hot." John responded as he pulled Layla into his arms.

"Yes, let's go have some fun." Eve stated as she hugged Zack.

"Hi Taylor." Ted stated as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Ted. Great match tonight." Taylor responded.

"Thanks. You too." Ted stated.

"Thanks." Taylor responded with a less than thrilled tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked.

"It's nothing." Taylor answered as everyone got on the elevator except for Ted and Taylor.

"See you two in the lobby." Eve stated.

"Right." Taylor responded.

"So what's got you down?" Ted asked.

"I really didn't want to go out tonight, but the girls wouldn't let up until I agreed." Taylor answered. "And it's not that I didn't want to hang out with anyone, I'm just not into bars and club and drinking."

"I completely understand. The guys did the same thing to me." Ted responded.

"So what are we to do?" Taylor asked.

"Make the most of it and let them think that they all finally won." Ted answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Taylor responded. "I also think they are trying to set us up together."

"I think so too. Are you up for playing their game?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, why not. As long as you and I agree on it, then I'm game." Taylor answered.

"Agreed. So lets make the most of it." Ted responded with a wink as they got in the elevator.

That night at the club, everyone had drank a few rounds and were feeling pretty good. Eve dragged Zack to the dance floor, while Kelly and Layla did the same to Randy and John. Of course that left Taylor and Ted sitting at their table all alone. The three couples kept watching Ted and Taylor hoping that they would join them on the dance floor and have some fun.

"Would you like to dance?" Ted asked.

"I would love to." Taylor answered.

Soon all four couples were on the dance floor having fun. The DJ saw the couples and decided to slow it down for a song or two. As the slower music started, Zack and Eve left the dance floor, followed by Randy and Kelly, then John and Layla, leaving once again, Taylor and Ted alone. But Ted and Taylor didn't notice that they were the only ones on the dance floor as they were both lost in each others eyes.

As the night came to an end, Ted had an arm wrapped around Taylor as they walked back to the hotel. Ted was starting to have feelings for Taylor, but he agreed with Taylor to let everyone think they were together. Taylor enjoyed the night out and she enjoyed spending time with Ted even if it was a set up.

"You know, I actually had fun tonight." Taylor stated.

"Me too." Ted responded. "I'll walk you to your room. What room number are you in?"

"302 and Thanks." Taylor stated.

"Anytime. Are you rooming alone or with someone?" Ted asked.

"This time around I've been rooming alone. I needed some quiet time away from the giggling and girl talk that goes on." Taylor answered as they reached her room.

"I don't blame you. I'm rooming with Randy, but I know he won't be there tonight." Ted responded.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Taylor stated as she opened her door. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Sure. Thanks." Ted responded as they walked in to Taylor's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I actually had fun tonight." Taylor stated as she sat down at the table in her room.

"So did I. Like I said earlier, those six friends of ours are trying to set us up together." Ted responded.

"Yeah I guess so." Taylor smiled as she walked past Ted to head into the bathroom.

Ted reached for her arm and she looked up at him. He pulled her gently towards him and he cupped her face and claimed her lips in a kiss. Taylor didn't stop the kiss and as they continued, Ted wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When their kiss broke, they looked into each others eyes and Taylor just smiled gently at Ted. As Ted looked into her blue eyes, he started to really fall in love with her. He could only hope that she felt the same about him. As they moved apart, Taylor headed into the bathroom and just looked in the mirror.

_Am I really ready for a relationship? Is it possible to have a real meaningful relationship with a co-worker? I know I travel with Ted all the time, but can it really work out?_ Taylor thought to herself. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. Just a little light headed from the alcohol." Taylor answered.

"Ok. I hope I didn't do anything wrong by kissing you." Ted stated.

"You didn't." Taylor responded.

"Good. Because I really like you. I've liked you since the first day I saw you walk into the arena for your first RAW appearance." Ted stated.

"Really? That was almost 2 years ago. I like you too." Taylor responded.

"But?" Ted asked.

"Can a relationship within the company really work? I know that our dear friends are in relationships within the company, but they are all new relationships." Taylor answered.

"Well, I don't know the answer to that. I don't think there is a right or wrong answer to your question. I think that it depends on the people involved in the relationship and how they make things work or don't." Ted responded.

"Ok." Taylor stated.

"Taylor, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I care about you and want you to be happy." Ted responded.

Taylor didn't say anything as she walked back over towards Ted and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiled and pressed her lips against his. Ted wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. It was then that Ted knew he had won her heart and Taylor knew she had won his.

Ted and Taylor curled up on Taylor's bed and watched a movie on TV. Taylor laid her head on Ted's chest while he wrapped an arm around her. Taylor couldn't help but smile as she thought back to earlier that day when she didn't want to go out nor date anyone she worked with.

"So are we official or what?" Ted asked as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"We're official." Taylor answered with a smile.

"Good. So we leave tomorrow, come home with me." Ted responded.

"You want me to come home with you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. I want you to meet my family and I want to spend alone time with you." Ted answered.

"Alright, then next week, you come home with me." Taylor responded.

"Sounds good to me." Ted responded.

As they finished watching the movie, Taylor fell asleep curled up in Ted's arms. Ted just smiled at her and turned off the light before wrapping Taylor in his arms and letting sleep take over. The next morning came quickly and Taylor woke up to her phone going off. She rolled over and answered her phone.

"Hello." Taylor stated.

"Taylor, It's Randy. Have you seen Ted?" Randy asked as Taylor felt the bed move and she looked over and saw Ted sleeping in his clothes next to her.

"Why?" Taylor answered.

"He's not answering his phone or answering his door. We were supposed to go work out this morning before our flights out." Randy responded.

"Oh. Well. I don't know. Maybe he just needed the sleep more." Taylor stated.

"I guess. He did drink quite a bit last night. Oh well, I'm heading to the gym without him then." Randy responded.

"Alright. If I see him I will tell him." Taylor responded as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ted asked.

"Randy looking for you." Taylor answered.

"Why?" Ted asked.

"He said something about working out before flying out." Taylor answered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about that. Oh well." Ted responded as he sat up.

"Yeah. What time are we heading out?" Taylor asked.

"Two hours." Ted answered.

"Ok. I'm gonna grab a shower and pack up." Taylor responded.

"Ok. I guess I should do the same thing. I will meet you back here in a few." Ted stated before heading out the door.

Taylor showered and had just finished packing when there was a knock at her door. Taylor opened the door and saw Kelly and Layla standing there smiling. Taylor let them in and went back to packing.

"So did you have fun last night?" Kelly asked.

"It was fun." Taylor answered.

"Good. So how was Ted?" Layla asked.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"How was Ted?" Layla asked again.

"I didn't sleep with Ted last night and that's the truth. I don't just sleep with anyone especially on the first night." Taylor answered.

"Oh well we just assumed since Ted walked out of your room this morning still in the clothes he wore last night that something happened between the two of you." Kelly responded.

"Nothing happened. We watched movies and talked all night." Taylor stated. "Now if you excuse me I need to finish packing so I don't miss my flight."

"Sure. We'll see you next week." Layla responded as they headed out the door.

A few minutes later, Ted knocked on her door and she was happier to see him standing there than anyone else. Taylor closed her suitcase and Ted helped put it on the floor so that she could roll it out the door. After checking out of their rooms, Ted and Taylor grabbed a cab and headed to the airport, Taylor changed her ticket so that she could be on the same flight as Ted.

It wasn't long before Taylor and Ted were sitting on a plane to Clinton, Mississippi. Taylor was a little nervous about meeting Ted's family and spending a week with Ted. Ted sensed her nervousness and squeezed her hand. Taylor smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder.

The flight was only 3 hours and once they arrived in Jackson, Mississippi, they walked towards the baggage claim. Ted's older brother Mike was there to pick them up and was shocked to see his younger brother walking hand in hand with a woman. Ted walked over the carousel and collected their luggage while Taylor called her parents and let them know she made it to Mississippi ok and that she would see them next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, little brother, who do we have here?" Mike asked as he greeted them.

"Mike, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is my older brother Mike." Ted introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you. Ted hasn't said anything about you." Mike responded.

"It's nice to meet you too. I work with Ted." Taylor stated.

"Riggs is in the car waiting to see you, bro." Mike responded.

"You brought Riggs to the airport?" Ted asked.

"Who is Riggs?" Taylor asked.

"Riggs is my dog." Ted answered.

"Oh ok." Taylor responded.

Once they were at the car, Taylor and Ted got in the backseat as Riggs sat in the passenger seat. Mike drove them to Ted's house in Clinton and helped with their luggage. Mike let Riggs out of the car and he ran up to the house and sat down. Taylor just smiled at Ted as she walked up to the house.

"Ted, does anyone know about her?" Mike asked.

"Nope. We just started seeing each other, but we've know each other for 2 years." Ted answered.

"Ok. Well, tonight's family dinner should be interesting." Mike stated.

"Why do you say that? I plan on telling mom and dad that I am bringing someone to dinner." Ted asked.

"There is going to be some kind of announcement at dinner tonight." Mike answered. "You had better call her soon."

"I will. What kind of announcement?" Ted asked.

"You will find out with the rest of the family tonight." Mike answered as he got in his car and took off.

Ted let Taylor and Riggs into the house and he brought their luggage in from the porch. Taylor followed Ted upstairs and into his master bedroom. It was huge and Taylor was amazed on how neat and clean the room was.

"The dresser over there is empty if you want to use it." Ted stated.

"Thanks. So what are our plans?" Taylor asked as she started to unpack.

"Well, we have a family dinner to go to tonight. I need to call my mom and tell her that I am bringing you to dinner tonight." Ted stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I hope your family likes me." Taylor stated.

"I think they will love you." Ted responded as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm. That feels good." Taylor stated as she bit her bottom lip.

"Let me call my mom and then I'm all yours." Ted responded as he walked out of the room to make the call.

While Taylor finished unpacking, Ted dialed his parents phone number. His mom answered the phone on the second ring and Ted just smiled. He could hear his father in the background as well as his younger brother Brett.

"Hi Teddy. How are you?" Melanie asked.

"I'm good, mom. How are you and dad?" Ted answered.

"We're doing good. Did Mike tell you about dinner tonight?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, he did. That's why I'm calling." Ted answered.

"Please don't tell me you're not coming." Melanie responded.

"Mom, I will be there. I just wanted to tell you that I am bringing someone with me to dinner." Ted stated.

"Oh. Who? We didn't know you were seeing someone." Melanie asked.

"Her name is Taylor. I've worked with her for 2 years now and we just started seeing each other." Ted answered.

"Well, that's wonderful son. We can't wait to meet her. And we are having dinner at Applebee's tonight. Mike's choice." Melanie responded.

"Ok we will be there." Ted stated before hanging up.

Taylor had just finished unpacking when Ted walked back into the room and pulled her into his arms. Taylor just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before their lips met once again. This time, Ted pulled her closer to him and their kiss deepened. Ted lifted Taylor up and laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her while still kissing her.

"Please." Taylor stated.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked.

"More than ever." Taylor answered.

As they kissed more, they undressed each other and were soon making love to each other on top of the bed. Once they were done, they laid in each others arms until it was time for them to get cleaned up for dinner with Ted's family. As they walked into the restaurant, Ted held Taylor's hand and walked over to the table where his parents were already sitting.

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Taylor." Ted stated. "Taylor, this is my mom Melanie and my dad, Ted Sr."

"It's nice to meet you both." Taylor stated.

"It's nice to meet you too. Ted tells us that you two work together and have done so for 2 years?" Melanie asked.

"Yes." Taylor answered.

"And what do you do with the WWE?" Ted Sr. asked.

"I'm a Diva." Taylor answered.

"Ok. Here come Brett and Mike with their girlfriends." Melanie responded.

Once everyone was introduced and seated, they placed their food and drink orders. Taylor and Ted held hands under the table while everyone talked. Ted was curious about what this dinner was all about and so was everyone else. No said anything until Melanie decided to.

"So what is this big announcement?" Melanie asked.

"Well, Nicole and I have something to tell everyone." Mike answered.

"What is it, son?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Nicole and I are engaged!" Mike answered.

"Engaged?" Ted Sr and Melanie asked at the same time.

"Yes. And we're getting married in three months. It's going to be a small family and close friends only event." Mike answered.

"Three months to plan a wedding! We'll we will have to get started right away." Melanie stated.

"Mom, its going to be a very simple affair. Nothing huge." Mike responded.

"But Mike, you're the first of the DiBiase boys to get married." Melanie argued.

"I know. And Nicole and I want a small, simple wedding." Mike responded.

As Mike and Melanie went back and forth about the wedding. Ted and Taylor exchanged looks and kept quiet. Thankfully the rest of dinner went smoothly and everyone left Taylor and Ted alone. Once dinner was over with, Ted and Taylor headed back to Ted's house for the night.

"That was an interesting family dinner." Taylor stated.

"That it was. I was not expecting Mike and Nicole to be engaged." Ted responded as he put in a movie and joined Taylor on the couch.

"Well, I'm happy for them. And at least Mike and Nicole stood up for themselves." Taylor stated.

"Same here." Ted responded as he wrapped an arm around Taylor.

The rest of the time they were in Clinton, Miss. Taylor and Ted really got to know each other better. Taylor and Ted headed to the next show and said nothing to anyone about them being officially together. Taylor checked into her room and got her key while Ted checked into his room. After putting their stuff in their rooms it was time to head to the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Taylor!" Eve called out.

"Hey. What's up?" Taylor asked.

"So there's a rumor going around here that you and Ted arrived from the airport together." Eve answered.

"Yeah. He gave me a ride to the hotel. Not a big deal." Taylor responded.

"Ok. Just thought you should know." Eve stated.

"Thanks. I have a meeting with Stephanie I need to get to." Taylor responded.

"Dinner, tonight. Invite Ted." Eve stated.

"Alright." Taylor responded.

Taylor headed straight to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door. As she waited for Stephanie to answer, she sent Ted a text about dinner with everyone that night. He text her back agreeing to dinner, but after dinner he wanted just him and Taylor alone in his hotel room with a movie. Taylor simply sent him a winking smile in agreement.

"Taylor, come on in." Stephanie stated when she opened the door.

"Thank you." Taylor responded.

"I'm glad you could get her so quickly. I wanted to talk to you about a new storyline." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. Who is involved?" Taylor asked.

"Well, for starters you and DiBiase. I want to start it out as you are his valet and his is yours. Backstage he becomes protective of you and it eventually leads to a staged passionate kiss." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Does Ted know about this yet?" Taylor asked.

"No. I wanted to meet with you first and see if you were okay with it." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Well, it sounds good to me. I have no objections." Taylor responded.

"Great. I will talk to Ted and get things set. I will give Ted the script and please work on it tonight." Stephanie stated.

"Will do." Taylor responded before leaving the office.

Taylor headed over to wardrobe and talked with Julie about her outfits for Monday Night. Taylor requested her usual shorts and halter top for her match and a plaid pleated mini skirt with a matching button-up shirt for the rest of the show. Julie told her that she would have everything ready to go.

Later that afternoon at the hotel, Taylor was in her room relaxing and talking to her younger sister, Annie. Taylor was the second of 5 children. She has an older brother, Nick, then her, then Annie, then Greg and Brian. Annie was talking to Taylor about the wedding coming up.

"So are you still coming to the wedding alone?" Annie asked.

"No. I just haven't told him about the wedding yet. I still can't believe that my baby sister is getting married in less than a week." Taylor answered as there was a knock on her door.

"I know me either! So who are you bringing to the wedding?" Annie asked as Taylor let Ted into her room.

"Someone from work. Don't worry, he's a good man." Taylor answered as she smiled at Ted. "But I need to get going. I have to rehearse a new script."

"Ok. Love you sis. See you on Tuesday." Annie responded.

"Love you too." Taylor stated as she hung up the phone.

"Replacing me already?" Ted asked with a smile as he pulled Taylor close to him.

"I couldn't replace you. That was my sister." Taylor answered before kissing Ted.

"How many sisters do you have?" Ted asked.

"Just one sister and three brothers. Speaking of my sister, it totally skipped my mind, but she is getting married on Friday and I would love for you to be my date." Taylor answered.

"I would love too. Would you be my date for Mike's wedding?" Ted asked.

"Of course." Taylor answered.

Ted made sure that the door was locked before picking up Taylor and placing her on the bed. Ted laid on top of her as they started to make out and strip each other of their clothes. As Ted and Taylor made love to each other that afternoon, Eve and Layla heard moaning coming from the room. They just smiled at each other and kept on walking.

That night at dinner, everyone was sharing stories from their week off. Taylor and Ted were seated next to each other and Taylor kept running her hand up and down Ted's thigh making him want her more. After dinner, Taylor and Ted headed to his room to start working on the script for the show the next day. Once they had the script down, Ted ordered a movie and they curled up in bed for the rest of the night.

The next evening, Ted escorted Taylor to and from the ring for her match against Natalya, which she won. Taylor had just enough time to change clothes before escorting Ted to the ring for his match against Wade Barrett. Ted lost his match and Taylor escorted him backstage where the cameraman was waiting for their onscreen spot.

**LIVE:**

** "Ted, what Wade did to you out there was wrong." Taylor stated.**

** "I know. But what can I do. I fought my best and my hardest." Ted responded.**

** "I know you did. And I am proud of you for that." Taylor stated as she moved a little closer to Ted.**

** "Thanks. You know, having you out there and around me, makes things so much better." Ted responded before they shared their first onscreen kiss.**

Once the scene was over with, Taylor and Ted showered and changed clothes before heading back to the hotel. Taylor headed to her room and packed up before heading to Ted's room. Ted had just finished packing when Taylor knocked on his door. Ted let her in and she set her stuff down.

"Are you almost ready to hit the road?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. But first there is something I've been wanting to do for a few hours now." Ted answered as he pulled Taylor in his arms.

"And what is that?" Taylor asked.

"This." Ted answered as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss that lead them to making love before leaving the hotel.

Taylor and Ted drove towards Las Vegas where the Stokes family lived. Taylor thankfully had her own place as did her brother Nick and sister Annie. Taylor took over driving about 4 hours before they reached Vegas. Once they pulled into Vegas, Ted woke up from his little nap just as Taylor pulled up to the Las Vegas Police station.

"Is everything ok?" Ted asked confused.

"Yeah. My older brother works for the Las Vegas Police Department." Taylor answered. "I told him I would stop by when I got in."

"Oh ok." Ted responded.

"Come on." Taylor stated as she smiled.

Taylor and Ted walked into the police department and headed to the elevator. Taylor pushed the down button and soon they were walking into the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Taylor walked up to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can I help you, Miss?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Nick Stokes." Taylor answered.

"Ok. He's in his office. Third door on the left." The receptionist responded.

"Thanks." Taylor stated as she took a visitors pass and walked towards Nicks office and knocked on the door that was cracked open.

"Come in." Nick called out.

"Nicky!" Taylor stated as she walked in.

"Taylor! What are you doing here?" Nick asked as he hugged his sister.

"I'm off for the week and in town for Annie's wedding." Taylor answered.

"I almost forgot about that. She would hurt me if I wasn't there. Tay, who is that?" Nick asked.

"Yes she would. Oh, sorry, Nick I would like you to meet Ted DiBiase Jr. Ted, this is my older brother, Nick." Taylor introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Nick stated.

"Same here." Ted responded.

"How do you know Taylor?" Nick asked.

"We work together." Ted answered.

"Ok." Nick responded. "Why don't we meet up for dinner after I get done here? The usual spot?"

"Sure. That will give us a chance to shower and change. Text me when you get off work." Taylor stated.

"Will do. See you guys later." Nick responded.

Taylor and Ted headed back out to the car and Taylor drove them out to her house. Once Taylor got the AC going and the luggage was in the house, Taylor pulled out her clothes and tossed them in the washer. After they both had their showers, Taylor started the washer and got ready to go to dinner with Ted and Nick.

"Your bother seems nice." Ted stated as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Nicky can be a nice guy as long as no one pisses him off." Taylor responded.

"Just like my brothers." Ted stated.

"Now Annie, she is super friendly and gets along with everyone. Greg, he is laid back, but has a temper. And Brian, Well, he's the baby of the family and has yet to see the real world yet." Taylor responded as she slipped on her shoes.

"Well, I do my best to get along with everyone." Ted stated as he walked up behind Taylor and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. And you look very handsome." Taylor responded.

Once they were ready to go, they headed out the door and to the restaurant were Nick was meeting them. Taylor and Ted were the first ones there and got a table. Nick arrived shortly after with his girlfriend of 4 years, Faith. Once everyone was seated and drinks were ordered, Taylor decided to start off the conversation.

"So Nicky, are you a supervisor yet?" Taylor asked.

"Not quite. Assistant-Supervisor to Catherine." Nick answered.

"That's good." Taylor responded.

"Yeah. So what's been going on with you? It seems like forever since you were home." Nick asked.

"Traveling a lot for work. Spent last week in Clinton. Mississippi with Ted and his family." Taylor answered. "Other than that, just working and promoting shows and merchandise."

"Fun. Does mom and dad know anything yet?" Nick asked.

"Nope. All they know is I am bringing a date to Annie's wedding on Friday. The rehearsal dinner is still tomorrow night, right?" Taylor answered.

"Yeah. It's at the Bellagio at 7pm." Nick responded.

"Ok. I still can't believe that Annie is the first one of us older kids to get married." Taylor stated.

"Yeah, well, Faith and I are enjoying things the way they are for now." Nick responded.

"That's good." Taylor stated as their food and drinks arrived.

While they ate, the conversation continued and eventually the topic turned to Ted and Taylor's relationship. Taylor told them how it started and that they were happy. No one other than Ted's family and now Taylor's family knew about them as rumors tend to fly when people start dating within the company.

"Well, it was great seeing you, Taylor. And it was nice meeting you, Ted. Treat her good. And we will see you guys tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner." Nick stated.

"It was nice to meet you too." Ted responded. "I always treat my girl good."

"Later, Nicky. Bye Faith." Taylor stated as they went their separate ways.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Ted asked as they walked out towards the strip.

"Just about anything." Taylor answered as she took hold of Ted's hand.

"What about the club at the New York, New York?" Ted suggested.

"Sure. Why not." Taylor agreed.

Ted and Taylor headed to the club at the New York hotel and after a few drinks they hit the dance floor and were soon dancing extremely close to each other and making out at the same time. Ted held Taylor close to him with his hands on her hips as they danced. As the night came to an end, they headed back to Taylor's house for the night.

They barely made it into the master bedroom before they were both stripped down to nothing and making love to each other on Taylor's king sized bed. Ted was on his back and Taylor was on top of him as they continued to make love. Taylor rocked back and forth while Ted reached up and played with her breasts. Taylor cried out in pleasure as she climaxed. Ted flipped them over so Taylor was on her back and he re-entered her. As Ted moved in and out of Taylor, they both moaned with pleasure and soon they both exploded together.

The next day Taylor and Ted headed to Annie's rehearsal dinner at the Bellagio. As they walked in and gave their names, they were showed to the room where the dinner was taking place. Nick and Faith were already there as were Brian, Greg and of course Annie and her soon to be husband, Anthony. Their parents, Bill and Jillian were there as well as Anthony's family.

"Taylor! It's about time we see you." Jillian stated as she hugged her eldest daughter.

"It's good to see you too. Mom, I would like you to meet Ted DiBiase Jr." Taylor introduced them. "Ted, this is my mom, Jillian."

"It's nice to meet you, Ted. Taylor, the rest of the family is here and would like to see you." Jillian responded.

"Of course mom. Where is dad?" Taylor asked.

"Probably at the bar with your brother." Jillian answered.

"Ok. Come on Ted." Taylor responded as they headed to the bar.

"Is that my little June-bug?" Bill asked as he saw Taylor walking towards him.

"Daddy, please. I'm too old to be called that." Taylor answered as she hugged her dad. "Nicky, its nice to see you again."

"Again? When did you see Nick?" Bill asked.

"Last night when we got into town." Taylor answered.

"Ok. Who is we?" Bill asked.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Ted DiBiase Jr. Ted, this is my dad, Bill." Taylor answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Ted stated.

"Same here. How do you know my daughter?" Bill asked.

"We work together." Ted answered.

"Oh so you're a wrestler then?" Bill asked.

"Yes, sir." Ted answered.

"Let me tell you something, son. If you ever hurt my June bug, I have connections to make you pay." Bill responded.

"You won't have to worry about me hurting her ever." Ted stated.

As the night went on, everyone enjoyed the dinner. The rest of the week seemed to go by quickly and soon it was Friday afternoon and everyone was getting ready for Annie and Anthony's wedding that evening. Taylor and Ted sat with Taylor's family during the wedding ceremony.

After the ceremony and after pictures were taken, everyone headed to the reception hall. Ted and Taylor were seated at the same table as Nick and Faith and a few of Annie's friends. After eating some dinner, it was time to hit the dance floor. Ted and Taylor danced to nearly every song that night. As the last song of the night played on, Ted held Taylor close to him and within moments they were kissing sweetly on the dance floor.

Annie tossed her bouquet and Taylor caught it. Anthony tossed the garter and Nick caught it. As the night came to an end, Annie and Anthony changed clothes and headed out to their waiting car that would take them to the airport for their honeymoon trip. Taylor and Ted waived bye to the newly weds before getting their stuff and heading out of the reception hall themselves.

"That was a nice wedding and reception." Ted stated as they got into Taylor's car.

"Yes it was. Although I am glad the night is over with. I am exhausted." Taylor responded.

"Same here and we fly out on Sunday for the next show." Ted stated.

"That we do. You know with all the weddings going on, I would just say screw it all and elope. Then when I was good and ready, then have a vow renewal ceremony and reception. There is just too much fuss that goes into a wedding." Taylor responded.

Ted didn't say anything as he drove back to the house. After changing for bed and making sure the house was secured, Taylor quickly fell asleep against Ted's chest. Ted laid there wide awake thinking about what Taylor said in the car about all the weddings. The more Ted thought about it, the more he agreed with Taylor.

As the next few months passed, Taylor and Ted were more in love than ever and how they managed to keep their relationship as quiet as they did was beyond them. Soon it was time to head to Clinton for Mike's wedding to Nicole.

"Friends, we come together in this holy place to share with Mike and Nicole a most important moment in their lives. Marriage was instituted by God in the Garden of Eden when He saw that it was not good for man to be alone. Christ beautified marriage with His presence in Cana of Galilee when He wrought His first miracle. It is commended by the Apostle Paul who likened it to the holy union which exists between Christ and His Church, in which our Lord Jesus is called the Bridegroom and His Church, the Bride." Ted Sr. stated. "It is a great honor to preside over my eldest son's marriage."

"God of Love, who gives us the longing for, and capability of loving, we give you thanks for Mike and Nicole, for their open hearts and willing spirits, and for the example of love that they embody here in our presence. Be with them on this joyous occasion of showing their love and making their vows; and be with us, their witnesses, that we may all be changed by what is said and witnessed here. Amen." Brett read the prayer.

"Amen." Everyone responded.

"We have been invited to hear Mike and Nicole promise to face the future together as husband and wife. Mike and Nicole, you must recognize that this covenant is more than a legal contract. This is a bond of union made in heaven. It is to be entered into with reverence. You are about to assume mutual relationships and responsibilities and to promise undying devotions. Nothing is easier than saying words, nothing harder than living them day by day." Ted Sr. stated. "Love between a Christian man and wife means caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about yourself. You will be looking in the same direction together. Burdens will be lighter be-cause you divide them. Joys will be more intense because you share them. No other human tie is more tender, no other vows more sacred than these you are about to assume. Now as you stand in the presence of God, you must remember the responsibilities of a Christian man and wife." 

Taylor sat on Mike's side of the wedding and watched at Ted served at Best Man and Brett as a groomsmen. Taylor couldn't help but smile as the wedding ceremony continued on.

"Mike, you are to love Nicole as Christ loved the Church. You are to be the head of your wife. You are to respect and comfort her. Will you take Nicole for your wife?" Ted Sr. asked.  
>"I will." Mike answered.<br>"Nicole, your duty as a Christian wife is to submit to Mike. You are to be his helpmate. You are to obey, serve, and honor him. Will you this day take Mike as your husband?" Ted Sr. asked.  
>"I will." Nicole answered.<p>

"Let us pray with the Lords prayer." Ted Sr. stated.  
>"Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name.<br>Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven.  
>Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever. Amen." Everyone stated.<br>"Who is bringing Nicole to be united to Mike?" Ted Sr. asked.  
>"Her mother and I do." Nicole's father answered.<br>"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, are you willing now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding Mike and Nicole with your concern?" Ted Sr. asked.  
>"We are." they answered.<p>

"Mrs. DiBiase are you willing now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding Mike and Nicole with your concern?" Ted Sr. asked.  
>"I will." Melanie answered.<br>"Mike and Nicole, do you have tokens of the sincerity of these vows?" Ted Sr. asked.  
>"We do." Mike and Nicole answered.<br>"Mike, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" Ted Sr. asked.  
>"This ring." Mike answered.<br>Bless this ring, O Lord, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in Thy peace, and continue in Thy favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen." Ted Sr. stated.  
>"Nicole, I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows." Mike stated as he placed the ring on Nicole's finger.<br>"Nicole, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" Ted Sr. asked.  
>"This ring." Nicole answered.<br>"Bless this ring, O Lord, that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in your peace, and continue in your favor, until their life's end, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." Ted Sr. stated.  
>"Mike, I give you this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of my vows." Nicole stated as she placed the ring on Mike's finger.<br>"You, Mike and Nicole have pledged your devotion to each other. It is not these words that have made your marriage real, but the God of love, who has welded your hearts together as one. He has said, "For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother and shall be joined unto his wife and the two shall become one flesh." Ted Sr. stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, It keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects always trusts, always hopes, always preserves." Nicole's sister read. 

Mike and Nicole had a song that meant something to them play while the marriage license was signed. Taylor kept looking at Ted and hoped that maybe one day it would be them saying their vows and starting a marriage together.

"Ministering in the name of the Lord Jesus, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May Christ be the Head of your home. May He be the unseen Guest at every meal, the Listener to every conversation. May Christ's love rule your hearts and lives." Ted Sr. stated. "But God's plan was seen from the beginning of creation, for 'He made them male and female.' 'This explains why a man leaves his father and mother and is joined to his wife, and the two are united into one.' Since they are no longer two but one, let no one separate them, for God has joined them together. Mike, you may now kiss your bride." 

Taylor watched as Mike and Nicole shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Ted looked over at Taylor and saw her smiling. Ted loved the way her smile lit up the room and he loved her with all his heart. Ted couldn't help but smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Mike DiBiase!" Ted Sr. announced. 

As the wedding party made their way out of the church, Taylor walked with Brett's girlfriend, Amanda. Once they caught up to Mike, Nicole, Brett and Ted, it was time for pictures. Amanda and Taylor stood off to the side at the photographer got pictures of the family. Taylor just kept smiling at Ted and he smiled back at her.

"Amanda, Taylor, come on over here. You're family too." Ted Sr. stated.

Amanda took her place in front of Brett and Taylor stood in front of Ted. As the photographer continued taking pictures, the party got smaller and smaller. Soon it was just Ted and Taylor standing there alone. Ted placed a soft kiss on her forehead and the photographer snapped a picture.

"Why don't we get a few pictures just of the two of you." the photographer suggested.

"Alright." Ted and Taylor agreed.

The photographer took a few more shots of the couple before they needed to head off to the reception. Once the reception started, everyone enjoyed a variety of food and good music. Ted and Taylor danced the night away along with Brett, Amanda, Mike and Nicole. As the party came to an end, Mike tossed the garter and Ted caught it.

"You know what that means right?" Amanda asked Taylor.

"No I don't." Taylor answered.

"It means that whomever Ted gives that garter too, is his forever." Amanda stated.

"Oh ok." Taylor responded as they made their way to the floor for the bouquet toss.

Nicole stood at the top of the staircase and looked out at the crowd of single women before turning her back to toss her bouquet. Taylor really didn't know what to expect, but no sooner did Nicole toss the bouquet, it headed straight for Taylor and she caught the bouquet. Once Ted and Taylor got into Ted's car, they headed towards home.

"Well, looks like the spotlight will be on us for a while." Ted stated.

"Why do you say that?" Taylor asked.

"I caught the garter and you caught the bouquet. People are going to be expecting us to be next." Ted answered.

"Oh. Ok." Taylor responded as she smiled at Ted.

"Taylor?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Taylor answered.

"I love you." Ted responded.

"I love you too." Taylor stated.

"Marry me?" Ted asked.

"What did you say?" Taylor answered.

"Marry me, please?" Ted asked.

"Ted, I don't know what to say. Where is this coming from?" Taylor answered.

"It's coming from my heart. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." Ted stated as he pulled the car over and parked. "I mean it Taylor. Please marry me."

"Yes." Taylor responded.

"Yes? You will marry me?" Ted asked.

"Yes, I will marry you." Taylor answered with a smile.

"Ok. What about in Vegas?" Ted asked.

"Vegas? Ok. When?" Taylor asked.

"Let's get on a plane tonight." Ted answered.

"Ok. Let's do it." Taylor responded.

That night, Taylor and Ted flew towards Vegas. Once they arrived they headed to Taylor's house and changed clothes. Taylor called her brother Nick and asked him and Faith to meet them at the nearest wedding chapel. Nick and Faith arrived just before Taylor and Ted. Nick was slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Taylor, what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Ted and I are getting married tonight. Neither of us want to plan a wedding right now. And you can't tell mom and dad or anyone for that matter." Taylor answered.

"Alright. Have you two thought this through?" Nick asked.

"Yes. And we want to do this, please Nicky." Taylor answered.

"Ok. We won't say anything." Nick responded.

Within the hour, Ted and Taylor were officially married. Nick and Faith signed the marriage certificate and after everything was done with, they said good night to Ted and Taylor. Ted had booked the honeymoon suite at the Paris hotel and whisked his new bride off to their wedding night. Ted ordered a bottle of champagne on ice and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Ted, this is too much." Taylor stated.

"Nothing is too much for my beautiful wife." Ted responded as he opened the bottle of champagne.

"How can I resist you when you talk like that?" Taylor asked.

"Don't resist me. I'm all yours. I have been since the beginning." Ted answered as he handed her a glass. "Here is to us making a new life with each other until death do us part."

"Here, here." Taylor responded as she sipped on the champagne.

Ted and Taylor enjoyed the champagne as well as the chocolate covered strawberries. Ted swooped Taylor off her feet and carried her into the bedroom of the suite where they made love all through the night. As Ted held Taylor in his arms, he knew that they had to keep quiet about their marriage which also meant not wearing their wedding bands.

The next morning, Ted let Taylor sleep and he left her a note saying that he had something he needed to take care of and that he would be back soon. He placed a kiss on her forehead and headed down to the lobby. Ted walked over to the jewelery story in the lobby and picked out the perfect princess cut diamond ring for Taylor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Ted and Taylor checked out of the hotel, they headed to Taylor's house. Ted presented Taylor with the ring and not only was she surprised by the gesture, but that he picked something that she had always wanted in an engagement ring. After showering and changing clothes, Ted and Taylor decided to hit the Vegas Strip and do some sight seeing.

There were many street performers and of course at the TI hotel and casino there was the outdoor pirate show. Ted and Taylor stopped to watch the 30 minute show. While the show was going on, there was a loud female scream from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned around to see three men laying on the ground bleeding from gun shot wounds. Taylor grabbed onto Ted as she was scared.

It wasn't long before the Vegas PD as well as the crime lab showed up. No one was allowed to leave the area. Taylor hoped that Nick was working this case as she just wanted to go home with her husband. Ted had an arm wrapped around Taylor's shoulders as the CSI team walked up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nick asked.

"We were watching the show when they were shot." Taylor answered.

"Okay. Did you see anything or anyone?" Nick asked.

"No. We were up towards the front." Ted answered.

"Alright. Taylor, you know I have tell Catherine and Jim Brass right?" Nick asked.

"I know. It's ok. They know me." Taylor answered.

"Ok. Don't move." Nick stated as he walked over to where Catherine and Jim were standing.

"Taylor, it's good to see you again. Can you tell us what you heard or saw?" Catherine asked.

"Same here. Ted and I were watching the show and all of a sudden we heard a woman scream. When everyone turned around and moved, we saw the three bodies laying on the ground. I didn't see a shooter or hear the gun shots." Taylor answered.

"Same here." Ted stated.

"And you are?" Jim Brass asked.

"Ted DiBiase Jr." Ted answered.

"Well, Mr. DiBiase, Taylor, don't leave town. You are free to leave from here, but not the city." Jim stated.

Taylor and Ted headed back to Taylor's house and tried to forget about what had happened. Taylor put in a movie and as they sat and watched the movie, someone rang the doorbell. Taylor got up to see who it was. It was Catherine and Jim Brass. Taylor opened the door.

"Catherine, Jim. What can I do for you?" Taylor asked.

"May we come in?" Jim answered.

"Sure." Taylor responded as she let them in. "What's going on?"

"Someone in the crowd made an identification on who they believe the shooter was." Catherine answered.

"That's great, isn't it?" Taylor asked as she looked at them.

"That all depends." Catherine answered.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"The person identified Ted as the shooter." Catherine stated. "I'm sorry, but we have to take him in."

"Ted didn't shoot anyone. He was with me the whole time." Taylor cried.

"I understand that, but someone identified him and we have to take him in for questioning. You can come down to the station if you'd like." Jim responded as he cuffed Ted and read him is rights.

Taylor followed Jim and Catherine to the CSI lab where Jim and Catherine were questioning Ted. Taylor sat in the lounge and waited. She knew that Ted was innocent. Everyone Nick worked with knew Taylor, but only Nick knew that she was married to Ted.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Sara Sidle asked.

"Jim arrested Ted." Taylor answered.

"Whose Ted?" Sara asked.

"Well, it's going to come out sooner or later. Ted is my husband." Taylor answered.

"Husband? When did you get married?" Sara asked.

"Last night. Nicky and Faith were our witnesses, but I asked him not to tell anyone." Taylor answered.

"What a way to start your marriage." Sara responded.

"Yeah. But I know for a fact that Ted is innocent. He was with me the whole time." Taylor stated.

"I'm sure he is." Sara responded before leaving the lounge.

"Taylor Stokes? Is that you?" Gil Grissom asked.

"It's me, Gil." Taylor answered.

"What on earth are you doing in the lounge?" Gil asked.

"Jim arrested my husband because a witness identified someone who looks like him as the shooter." Taylor answered.

"Where you with him the whole time?" Gil asked.

"Yes. We were holding hands and watching the show at the TI hotel." Taylor answered.

"Ok. Well, I'm sure that he will be home in time for dinner. When did you get married?" Gil asked.

"Last night. And if you see my parents, please don't tell them." Taylor answered.

"I won't. Does Nick know?" Gil asked.

"Yes." Taylor answered.

"Ok. If you need to talk, you know where my office is." Gil stated.

"Thanks." Taylor responded.

Taylor and Ted remained at the police station for most of the day, before Ted was allowed to go home with Taylor. That night, Ted just held Taylor close to him. Over the next few days, Ted and Taylor barely spoke to anyone let alone each other. Taylor hated the silence and decided to say something.

"I know that you are innocent. I never doubted you for a moment. Why have we stopped talking to each other?" Taylor asked.

"I know baby. I just can't get over that I had to be arrested for something I didn't do. I hope that the real shooter is caught soon." Ted answered. "I don't know why we stopped talking, but I don't want to keep going like this."

"Me either." Taylor responded as the door bell went off.

Taylor got up and walked over to the front door. She could see that Jim Brass and Catherine were at the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Catherine gave her a weak smile as she hated being there and she hated to have to do this to Taylor and her new husband.

"Hello Taylor." Jim stated. "Is Ted home?"

"Hi. Yes, he's in the living room." Taylor responded. "What's going on now?"

"More questions." Catherine stated.

"I thought he answered all the questions there were?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Jim has more questions and there are some for you too." Catherine answered.

As Ted and Taylor answered more questions, Taylor really started to get emotional. She couldn't believe this was happening to her and Ted. She just prayed that Vince didn't find out about any of this. Once the questioning was over, Jim and Catherine left the house. A few hours passed and while Ted and Taylor were sitting down to dinner, the doorbell rang. Ted got up this time and answered the door. Nick was standing there with a smile on his face. After letting Nick into the house they walked into the dinning room where Taylor was sitting.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Jim sent me over here to tell you that we found the real shooter and that Ted is 100% cleared. There will be no trace of him being arrested or anything like that." Nick answered.

"That's great! Thank you, Nicky." Taylor responded as she hugged her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Now that Ted had been cleared from the shooting, Taylor thought that they should request some time off from RAW for a vacation/honeymoon as they both needed it. Ted agreed with Taylor and he also suggested that they tell Vince about their marriage.

"Vince!" Ted called out as they walked into the arena in St, Louis."

"What can I do for you Ted? Hello Taylor." Vince asked.

"Hello." Taylor responded.

"Taylor and I need to talk to you in private." Ted stated.

"Alright. What's going on?" Vince asked as they walked into Vince's office.

"Taylor and I got married a few days ago." Ted answered.

"You what?" Vince asked.

"We got married." Ted answered.

"I didn't even know you two were dating. Does your families know?" Vince asked.

"Only my older brother knows." Taylor answered. "He and his girlfriend were our witnesses."

"Alright. Taylor, are you pregnant by chance?" Vince asked.

"No. We've been careful not to let that happen." Taylor answered.

"Anything else I need to know?" Vince asked.

"We wanted to take a few weeks off so we can have a honeymoon and relax and enjoy our marriage before working again." Ted answered.

"Alright. Two weeks off meet us in Hawaii." Vince responded.

That night Ted and Taylor headed to Hawaii for their much needed vacation. Once they arrived at the hotel, Ted scooped her up in his arms and carried her into their honeymoon suite. Taylor just smiled at her husband. While Ted dealt with the bell hop and his luggage, Taylor disappeared into the bedroom and changed into a sexy nightie and waited for Ted to join her.

The next two weeks, Ted and Taylor enjoyed their vacation and spent as much time as possible with each other. Of course they made love as often as possible. Once RAW arrived on the island, Ted and Taylor were back to work. Of course since they were off for the last two weeks, they had to have physical exams before being allowed to wrestle.

"Taylor, when was your last period?" Jane, the female medic asked.

"February 9th." Taylor answered.

"Okay. It's just procedure but you need to have a pregnancy test done before you are cleared to wrestle." Jane responded.  
>"No problem." Taylor stated as she took the pregnancy into the women's restroom and took the test. "Here ya go."<br>"Thanks. Let me take a look at it and we can move on." Jane stated as she looked at the pregnancy test. "Um, Taylor?"

"Yeah." Taylor responded.  
>"You can't wrestle." Jane stated.<br>"Why not?" Taylor asked.  
>"You're pregnant according to the pregnancy test." Jane answered. "You should go see an on-call doctor as soon as possible."<br>"I'm pregnant? Are you sure?" Taylor asked.  
>"It says positive right here." Jane answered.<br>"Crap!" Taylor responded as she grabbed her stuff and left the arena.

Taylor took off towards the only medical clinic she knew of near the arena. Thankfully there was a doctor who could see her right away. The doctor did an exam and a quick sonogram to find out that Taylor was in fact pregnant. The doctor took some information from Taylor and figured out that her due date would be November 15th.

Once Taylor was done, she headed back over to the arena to find Vince and Ted. She didn't know who to tell first. She decided to tell Vince first since RAW was starting in a few hours. She knocked on Vince's door and waited. Vince opened the door and let her in. Stephanie, Vince's daughter was also in the office. 

"What can I do for you, Taylor?" Vince asked.

"I need to talk to you. I just had my exam with Jane." Taylor answered.

"Is everything ok?" Stephanie asked as she could tell that Taylor was worried.

"Not really. Ted doesn't know yet, but I'm pregnant." Taylor answered as she started to cry.

"Don't cry. There's nothing to be worried about. You will still have your job here and I bet that Ted will be excited to find out that he is going to be a daddy. When are you due?" Stephanie responded.

"November 15th." Taylor stated as she dried her tears.

"Ok. Why don't you go find Ted and tell him the news. I'll be in my office or in catering if you need someone to talk to." Stephanie responded.

"Thank you." Taylor stated as she headed out the door to find Ted.

As she walked through the halls, she thought about how and what she was going to tell him. She still couldn't believe that she was 6 weeks pregnant. Taylor hadn't gone very far when Eve, Layla and Kelly approached her. Taylor tried to act as if nothing was bothering her.

"Hey Taylor. Where have you been hiding?" Layla asked.

"Was on vacation for two weeks." Taylor answered.

"Nice! Who did you go on vacation with?" Kelly asked.

"If you must know. I went on vacation with Ted." Taylor answered.

"Aww. See I knew you two were perfect for each other." Eve responded.

"I need to get going. I have a scene I need to rehearse with Ted. I'll catch up with you guys later." Taylor stated as she quickly took off towards Ted's dressing room.

Once Taylor found Ted's dressing room, she knocked on the door. Ted opened the door and smiled as soon as he saw her standing there. Ted was in his ring gear and WWE shirt. Taylor took a good look at him and started crying. Ted closed the door and pulled her into his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ted asked as he held her.

"I'm.. we're.." Taylor tried to tell him through her tears.

"Honey, you can tell me anything. Take a deep breath and just tell me what's going on." Ted stated calmly.

"I'm pregnant." Taylor told him after taking a deep breath.

"Pregnant?" Ted asked.

"Yes. I'm due November 15th." Taylor answered.

"We're going to have a baby!" Ted responded as Taylor just nodded her head. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

"You're happy about us having a baby?" Taylor asked.

"Of course. Taylor, I love you with all my heart. And I love our baby. I think its time we tell everyone about us." Ted answered.

"I agree. I love you too." Taylor responded as they kissed.

That night, Ted and Taylor walked through the halls of the arena hand in hand. Everyone stopped and stared as they were surprised to see Ted and Taylor dating each other. After the show, Ted and Taylor boarded a flight to Mississippi to talk to both of their parents. Taylor told her parents that there was something she needed to talk to them about and flew them to Mississippi for the announcement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Taylor Marie, what is going on and why did we have to fly to Mississippi?" Bill asked his daughter. "And who are they?"

"This is Ted DiBiase Jr and his parents Ted Sr. and Melanie. We work together and we have been dating for the past few months. Ted has asked me to marry him and I said yes." Taylor answered.

"Ted, is this true?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, mom." Ted answered.

"When do you two plan on getting married?" Ted Sr. asked.

"As soon as possible. We don't want to wait." Ted answered.

"Alright. Why not on Sunday?" Ted Sr. suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Taylor?" Ted responded.

"Perfect." Taylor answered.

"Wait a minute. Don't we have a say in anything?" Jillian asked.

"Not really. You can either be there for me and be happy, or you can go back to Vegas." Taylor answered.

Bill and Jillian didn't say anything and they didn't leave either. Ted and Taylor put together a rather quick wedding ceremony for that Sunday morning. Everyone they wanted there arrived into Mississippi by Saturday night.

"We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly." the pastor stated. "Do you, Theodore, take Taylor to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"  
>"I do." Ted answered.<br>"Do you, Taylor, take Theodore, to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?" the pastor asked.  
>"I do." Taylor answered.<p>

"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Ted stated as he slid the ring on Taylor's finger.

"I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." Taylor stated as she slid the ring on Ted's finger.

"Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of Mississippi, pronounce you husband and wife. Ted, you may kiss your bride." the pastor stated as they shared their first kiss. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Theodore DiBiase Jr."

Once the ceremony was over, everyone headed to Ted's house for a small gathering to celebrate their marriage. Once everyone was gathered in the living room, Ted and Taylor walked in and got everyone's attention.

"We wanted to thank everyone for being here. Today has been one of the best days of our lives." Taylor stated.

"The only thing that could make this day even better is to make a special announcement." Ted responded.

"What is it, Ted?" Ted Sr. asked.

"Taylor and I found out a few days ago that the DiBiase family is going to get just a little bit bigger come November 15th." Ted answered.

"Are you telling us that you are pregnant?" Jillian asked.

"Yes. 6 weeks." Taylor answered. "But Ted and I were engaged before I even found out."

"Congratulations to Ted and Taylor, not only on their marriage but on their pending parenthood as well." Ted. Sr. responded.

As the next few weeks went by, everyone started to notice that Taylor wasn't wrestling and that Ted was being overly protective of her. Eve, John, Zack, Randy, Kelly and Layla were all suspecting that something was going on between Ted and Taylor and they were bound to find out about it.

"Hey Ted. Let's have a chat." Randy stated as he, John and Zack sat down with Ted in catering.

"What's up?" Ted asked.

"Why are you all over Taylor like she is a piece of glass?" Zack asked. "She's not going to break."

"I have a right to protect her and make sure she is ok. She hasn't been feeling well and I'm just taking care of her." Ted answered.

"Dude, is she pregnant?" John asked.

"What?" Ted, Randy and Zack all asked.

"I asked if Taylor is pregnant. That would be the only reason I would I act as if she was going to break at any moment." John answered.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Taylor asked as she Eve, Kelly and Layla walked in.

"Just chatting." Randy answered.

"Taylor, are you pregnant?" John asked.

"JOHN!" everyone responded.

"Well? Don't tell me its not what you all are thinking too?" John asked.

"Alright. Enough is enough. Yes, Ted and I are having a baby and we are also married. Anything else you want to know?" Taylor answered before storming off.

"Thanks, guys. Now she's upset." Ted responded before going after his wife.

Ted caught up to Taylor who was grabbing her stuff and getting ready to head back to the hotel. Ted pulled her into his arms and she cried against his chest. Ted just held Taylor until she stopped crying and pushed Ted away from her.

"I'm going back to the hotel and heading home." Taylor stated.

"Which home?" Ted asked.

"My house. Vegas." Taylor answered as she picked up her bags and walked out the door.

Ted knew that when she was upset to let her be. He talked to Vince who gave him the time off to deal with Taylor. By the time Taylor landed in Vegas and headed to her house, Ted was on another flight there. He loved his wife and he knew that she loved him. Ted grabbed a cab headed to the house. Taylor was in the kitchen taking her vitamins when Ted walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. Taylor, you're my wife and the mother of our baby. I love you. I don't care what anyone else says or does. It's only you and our baby that I care about." Ted answered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I left. But I just couldn't handle dealing with people right now." Taylor responded. "And I know that you love me and the baby. We love you too."

That night Ted held Taylor in his arms and placed a hand on her stomach where the baby was. Taylor just smiled and put a hand on his. They knew that it was only a matter of a few months before their lives would change forever. Ted and Taylor fell asleep with their hands on the baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Since everyone knew about the marriage and the pregnancy, Taylor was a little more confident when walking through the halls of the arena. Ted was excited about becoming a father and couldn't wait to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. The only thing he was conflicted about with the pregnancy and marriage was where they were going to live most of the time.

"Taylor, I have a question for you." Ted stated.

"Ok." Taylor responded.

"Where are we going to live most of the time and raise our little DiBiase?" Ted asked as he placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"That is a good question. I think that while I love being in Vegas and close to my brothers and sister, I love being in Mississippi too. I also think that it would be better and quieter to raise a family in Mississippi instead of Vegas. We can keep my house as a vacation house or when we come to town for a family event or RAW." Taylor answered. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are right. So when can we find out what our little one is going to be?" Ted asked.

"As early as 18 weeks." Taylor answered.

"And we are how many weeks now?" Ted asked.

"12 weeks." Taylor answered.

"So 6 weeks before we can find out. Okay." Ted responded.

The next 6 weeks went by slowly for Ted. Taylor had most of her stuff shipped to Ted's house in Clinton, Miss. Of course she had to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe as most of her clothes didn't fit anymore. Ted enjoyed seeing his wife grow with their unborn child and as the days passed, he found himself falling more and more in love with Taylor.

"DiBiase." A nurse called out.

"That's us." Taylor responded as they followed the nurse into an exam room.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" the ultrasound tech asked.

"More than anything right now." Taylor answered as the tech showed them the baby on the screen.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the tech asked.

"Yes, please." Ted answered as he held Taylor's hand.

"Congratulation, mom and dad! You're having a boy." the tech stated as she showed them the baby's sex on the screen.

After Taylor was cleaned up and dressed, the tech handed her the ultrasound pictures and they headed home. Taylor couldn't wait to tell everyone that they were having a boy. Once they were at home, Taylor called her parents, brothers and sister and told them all about the baby and that she would email them pictures from the ultrasound.

Since they were in Mississippi, Ted called his parents and brothers and invited them all over for a BBQ that evening. After Taylor scanned the ultrasound pics and emailed them to her family and to Vince of course, they headed to the grocery store to pick up food and drinks for that night.

"Ted, what do you think about doing a baby jungle theme for the baby?" Taylor asked as they walked through the grocery store.

"I think that sounds cute." Ted answered. "Why don't we get the food home and since we have time before everyone will be at the house, we can go to the mall and look around and order the furniture for our son."

"Sounds like a plan. Have I told you lately that I love you?" Taylor responded.

"All the time baby. And I love hearing it." Ted stated. "I love you too."

After getting all the groceries home and put away, Ted and Taylor headed to the mall and found the perfect nursery furniture and baby jungle theme for their son. Once the furniture was ordered and the cashier rang up the nursery décor, Ted and Taylor headed home to get ready for the BBQ.

Mike and Nicole were the first ones to arrive at Ted and Taylor's house. Next were Brett, Melanie and Ted Sr. Taylor and Nicole were in the kitchen getting some of the food ready while the guys were out by the dock drinking beers and talking while the meat was cooking.

"How are you feeling?" Melanie asked.

"Good. The baby is moving around a lot right now." Taylor answered.

"That's good. Ted was very active and kept me up most nights." Melanie responded.

"The baby is most active during the day and rather calm at night, except for when Ted has his hand on the baby, then the baby kicks him or moves towards whatever side Ted is on." Taylor stated.

"Sounds like fun." Nicole responded.

"It's an amazing feeling." Taylor stated.

"Nicole, when are you and Mike going to start a family?" Melanie asked as Mike walked into the house.

"When we are ready, mom." Mike answered. "Don't pressure us, please."

"It was just a question, Mike." Melanie defended herself.

"I know it was a question, mom, but it was a loaded question with no right answer." Mike stated. "And I would rather not discuss it here. This is Ted and Taylor's party, not yours, not ours, theirs."

"Alright. I will drop the subject." Melanie responded.

"Thank you." Mike stated.

Once all the food was ready, everyone sat down at the table on the back porch. Ted helped Taylor with her chair and placed a kiss on her forehead. Brett just rolled his eyes at his older brother and sister-in-law. Since he had broken up with his latest girlfriend, he pretty much hated all women, except his mom.

"Thank you all for coming here this afternoon." Ted stated. "Taylor and I thought that a nice family BBQ would be the ideal setting to tell everyone the sex of the baby."

"You already know what the baby is going to be?" Melanie asked.

"Yes we do. As a matter of fact we found out this morning." Taylor answered.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, son. Are we having a grandson or granddaughter?" Ted Sr. asked hoping that it was boy and would take the DiBiase name to another generation.

"Go ahead, Ted." Taylor smiled at her husband.

"We are having a boy!" Ted announced.

"Congratulations, Ted and Taylor!" Ted Sr. responded.

"A grandson! How wonderful! Do you have a name picked out?" Melanie asked.

"Not yet." Taylor answered.

"So, we're getting a nephew?" Mike asked. "Cool."

"Yeah." Ted answered.

After everyone ate and the food was put away, Ted and Mike did the dishes while Taylor showed everyone else the theme for the baby's room. Melanie made her attempts to change Taylor's mind about the baby jungle theme, but Taylor told her that both she and Ted liked the theme and that's what they were going to stick with.

Once everyone had left, Ted and Taylor curled up in the living room and watched some TV while Taylor flipped through a baby names book. She really did want to pick out a name for the baby so that they could start calling the baby by his name. Ted didn't want the baby to be named after him as he didn't want their son to think that he had to follow in his father's footsteps into wrestling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What do you think about Zander Theodore DiBiase?" Taylor asked.

"That's good." Ted agreed.

"Ok. How about Xavier Marvin DiBiase?" Taylor asked.

"Another good one." Ted agreed.

"Tyler Marvin DiBiase?" Taylor asked.

"Nice. Trevor Marvin DiBiase?" Ted suggested.

"Ok. We have four names for one baby. We seriously need to pick one." Taylor responded.

"I have a better idea for now." Ted stated.

"And what is that?" Taylor asked.

"You, me, our bed and lights out." Ted answered.

"Hmm. I think I like that idea." Taylor smiled.

It wasn't too long before Ted and Taylor were laying in bed and in each others arms. Both wanted more than to just lay there cuddling, so Taylor made the first move. Ted quickly got the hint and stripped down to nothing before making love to his pregnant wife. Taylor enjoyed every minute of Ted pleasuring her and making her his all over again.

Over the next few months, Ted worked as much as possible on the baby's room making sure that it was completely done by the time he was born. Ted was also traveling with work while Taylor stayed home since all the travel was very hard on her body.

A few weeks before the baby was due, Taylor was getting things ready for Halloween at the house and watching RAW, when she saw Ted get slammed into the steel steps. She watched the screen closely and saw that Ted was holding his left arm. Taylor grabbed her phone and called his cell, but no answer. She then called Vince's number and finally got through.

"Please tell me my husband is ok." Taylor stated.

"Taylor, he's being looked at right now by our medic team. As soon as he is done I will make sure he calls you." Vince responded.

"Alright." Taylor stated before hanging up.

An hour passed and Ted finally called Taylor. He told her that he was coming home that night and that his rotater cuff was torn and he needed surgery. Taylor told him that she would be at the airport to pick him up. Ted agreed before hanging up. A few hours later, Ted was home and holding Taylor in his good arm.

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning with my doctor here in Clinton." Ted told her.

"Ok. How bad is it?" Taylor asked.

"It's torn pretty good, but it's fixable. I should be ok by the time our little guy arrives." Ted answered as he placed a hand on Taylor and immediately got kicked. "He knows his daddy is here."

"Of course he does." Taylor responded. "He missed you."

"I missed him too. And I missed his mommy very much." Ted stated.

"I missed you too baby." Taylor responded as she kissed Ted.

The next day, Ted was told by his doctor that the surgery needed to be done as soon as possible. Ted didn't want to be in the hospital on his birthday, so he opted to have the surgery the day before. Taylor drove him to the hospital and were met by his parents in the waiting room.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Ted asked.

"You're having surgery, Ted. We wanted to be here." Melanie answered.

"It's out-patient surgery, mom. I will be home by this afternoon." Ted responded.

"I know, but still. We are your parents." Melanie stated.

"Yes you are. But I am 29 years old and married with a baby on the way." Ted responded.

"We know." Melanie stated as she took a seat.

Ted's surgery went as planned and he was in recovery before too long. As Ted started to wake up, the first thing he saw was Taylor sitting by his side reading a book. He smiled at the sight before making it known that he was awake. Taylor put the book down and stood up before leaning over to place a kiss on Ted's forehead. As she stood back up, she felt a sharp pain go through her abdomen.

"Mrs. DiBiase, are you ok?" Ted's nurse asked.

"Yeah. I just stood up to fast." Taylor answered.

"Ok. You're about 39 weeks right?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah." Taylor answered as she felt another sharp pain.

"Why don't you sit down and I'm going to call for the on-call OB doctor." the nurse stated before walking out of the room.

"Taylor, are you ok?" Ted asked.

"Just some braxton hicks contractions. Nothing to worry about." Taylor answered.

"Mrs. DiBiase?" a doctor asked.

"Yes." Taylor answered.

"I am the on-call OB doc. I was asked by your husband's nurse to come take a look at you." the doctor stated. "What seems to be going on?"

"Just some braxton hicks contractions." Taylor answered.

"Well, lets do an exam just to make sure." the doctor responded.

"Alright. Ted, I will be right back." Taylor told him.

An hour passed and Taylor still wasn't back. Ted was released from the hospital and after being wheeled down to the hospital entrance, he re-entered the hospital and headed up to labor and delivery where Taylor was being monitored. Ted told the nurse his name and that he was looking for his wife. After being told what room she was in, Ted walked down the hall and found Taylor laying in a bed and watching TV.

"Taylor?" Ted asked.

"The doctor just left to go get you." Taylor answered.

"What's going on?" Ted asked.

"We're going to have a baby. I'm in early labor." Taylor answered.

"We're going to have the baby tonight?" Ted asked.

"Well, more than likely sometime after midnight." the doctor answered.

"Ok. My parents are in the waiting room." Ted responded.

"Ted, I don't want your mom in here, please. I want to be able to have a stress free labor and delivery." Taylor stated.

"No worries, honey." Ted responded before kissing his wife.

After telling his parents and calling his brothers, Ted called Taylor's parents, her sister Annie and brother Nick and let them know that she was in labor. Once Ted got back to the room, Taylor had her eyes closed and was sleeping peacefully. Ted rested his good hand on the baby and told him to make it easy on mommy.

The hours passed and Taylor was slowly progressing through labor. Ted remained by her side while his family took turns getting coffee and food for everyone. It was well past midnight, when Taylor's labor started to go a little faster. Ted talked her through each contraction and before too much longer, Taylor wanted to push.

At 5:29 am on November 8th 2012, Tyler Marvin DiBiase made his entrance to the world crying and kicking. Taylor and Ted couldn't believe that their baby boy was finally there. Once Taylor and the baby were in a private room, Ted brought back the family to meet the newest member of the DiBiase family. Ted and Taylor couldn't have been happier then that morning.

"Happy Birthday little guy." Ted stated.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy." Taylor responded.

Ted just smiled at his wife who held their son. Ted had completely forgotten that it was his birthday. He couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift than to have his first child born on the same day. Taylor looked down at their sleeping son and smiled softly as he looked exactly like his daddy and that made her happy. Taylor whispered to her son, "I'll be Holding on to you, forever." as she placed a kiss on his tiny head.


	13. Chapter 13 The End

Chapter 13: Epilogue

10 years later...

"Tyler, leave your sisters alone!" Taylor shouted from the kitchen.

"Mom, they keep putting their dolls in my room." Tyler complained.

"Nicole and Arianna, take your dolls back to your room and leave them there." Taylor stated.

"I wish daddy were here!" Nicole shouted as she stormed off to her room.

"So do I!" Taylor mumbled to herself. "So do I."

Tyler had just turned 10 and his sisters, Nicole and Arianna were 7. Taylor was surprised when she found out that she was pregnant with the girls as she and Ted weren't trying for another baby, let alone twins. Taylor and Ted's marriage had suffered it's ups and downs since Tyler and the twins were born.

"When will dad be here?" Tyler asked.

"Soon, I hope." Taylor answered.

"Not soon enough." Tyler responded.

"Tyler, you father works hard to provide for our family. I understand that he is gone a lot of the time, but he loves you and your sisters very much." Taylor stated.

"I know he does. But he's never home for my baseball games or anything." Tyler responded.

"I know. I'm sure it will change sometime in the future." Taylor stated. "Why don't you go tell your sisters that dinner is about ready and to wash up. And Tyler, do it nicely please."

"Ok, mom." Tyler responded as he headed upstairs.

While the kids were washing up for dinner, Taylor heard a car pull up and a car door close. Taylor looked out the window and saw Ted walking up with his right arm in a sling. Taylor opened the front door and let him in.

"Hi." Ted stated.

"Hi. What happened to your arm?" Taylor asked.

"Mark Henry." Ted answered.

"Dislocated or torn?" Taylor asked.

"Both. I'm going to need surgery on my shoulder." Ted answered.

"Great. How long will you be out of the ring?" Taylor asked.

"A few months." Ted answered.

"Really? Why so long?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to spend time with you and the kids. Taylor, I don't know what happened between us, but we need to fix it. I don't want to lose you or our family." Ted answered.

"I don't know either. I want what we used to have with each other. I know that being parents changed us, but I didn't think it would have this effect on us." Taylor responded.

"Same here. I love you, Taylor. I always have and I always will." Ted stated as he kissed his wife.

"EWWW!" all three children stated as they walked in on their parents kissing.

"Ew, to you too." Ted responded.

The family sat down to dinner and then it was movie time for the kids in the den while Ted and Taylor talked about his shoulder and time off. Taylor was worried that if Ted continued to wrestle he was going to sustain more injuries and require more surgeries. While Ted finished unpacking, Taylor helped the kids clean up the den and got them off to bed before heading into the kitchen to clean up from dinner.

Taylor was in the process of loading the dishwasher while soaking the pots and pans in the sink. Ted watched her as she moved about the kitchen. He just smiled to himself as he walked over to Taylor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You scared me." Taylor responded.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Ted stated as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"What are you doing, Ted?" Taylor asked.

"Kissing you. I've missed you and I've missed us." Ted answered as Taylor turned in his arms.

"I've missed you too and I do miss us as well." Taylor responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Leave the dishes for tomorrow." Ted stated.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because I want to make love to my wife." Ted answered.

Taylor just smiled at her husband as they turned off the lights and headed to their bedroom. That night, Ted and Taylor made love to each other over and over again. It was nearly 3am by the time they both let sleep wash over them. Taylor's alarm clock was set for 7am so she could get the kids off to school in the morning.

Two months had passed and Ted's shoulder was really causing him pain. The doctor finally set up the pre-op appointment for Ted and Taylor was going to drive him to the appointment. Once Taylor had the kids off to school, she went upstairs to make sure Ted was up and getting ready to go.

"Ted, you really need to get up. You have your pre-op appointment in an hour.

Ted finally rolled out of bed and got in the shower. Once he was ready to go, he and Taylor headed to the hospital for his pre-op appointment for his right shoulder. The surgery was only going to take about an hour to two hours depending on the severity of the tear. Taylor arranged for the kids to stay with Ted's parents that night as they had to be at the hospital at 6am for the surgery.

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight." Ted suggested.

"What's the occasion?" Taylor asked.

"No occasion. I just want to have a romantic dinner out with my wife." Ted answered as he pulled her close to him.

"Alright. Where should we go?" Taylor asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Anywhere as long as you are with me." Ted answered before kissing her passionately.

That night, Ted and Taylor had a romantic dinner at a local restaurant before heading home. Ted knew that for the next few weeks he wouldn't be able to do too much. Taylor knew this as well and decided that they should make the most of that night. They spent the night in each others arms making passionate love.

Ted's surgery went as planned and he was doing great. When the doctor came in to change the bandages, Taylor got light headed and nearly fainted. Ted looked over at his wife and was worried about her. It wasn't like her to get woozy with a surgical site.

"Taylor, are you ok?" Ted asked.

"I'm fine. Just got a little light headed." Taylor answered.

"I think there is something going on with you and you're not telling me." Ted responded.

"There is nothing going on, Ted. Maybe I feel this way because I haven't eaten anything this morning." Taylor stated.

"Alright. I still think you should get looked at." Ted responded.

"Alright. I will." Taylor stated as she walked out of the room.

"Is everything ok?" Ted asked when Taylor walked back into the room a half hour later.

"Depends on your definition of ok." Taylor answered.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Ted asked firmly.

"Nothing is wrong, per-say." Taylor answered with a soft smile.

"Then what is it?" Ted asked.

"I'm pregnant." Taylor answered.

Seven months later, on a hot, muggy night, Taylor and Ted welcomed Xavier Theodore DiBiase into the world. During Taylor's pregnancy with Xavier, Ted went in and had a vasectomy as they decided no more babies. After Xavier was born, Taylor also had her tubes tied. Ted and Taylor were happy that their marriage was back to what it was 11 years ago.


End file.
